


The Truth Comes Out: Tony Stark Cheats on Peter Parker!

by Tonystarkisaslut



Series: Tumblr Prompts [30]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M, he no cheat, jk, not in this one t least, smh tony stop cheating on your boo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 07:11:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18987787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: anonymous asked:Just had a funny idea for a starker prompt ! The media thinking Tony is cheating on peter w spiderman. It could be fun to write ? If you want ofc 🖤





	The Truth Comes Out: Tony Stark Cheats on Peter Parker!

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fun one to write. Cute and Simple. Thanks for the idea!

Peter smirks as he walks into Tony’s lab. “Oh woe is me, my boyfriend is a cheater! How will I ever be the same again?”

Tony snorts and looks up. “Who am I cheating on you with this time? A super model I talked to one time? Or maybe it was an SI employee again?”

Peter drapes himself dramatically over the worktop bench, shoving the magazine in Tony’s face. “There’s proof this time! They caught you red handed. Look at the picture! You’re kissing Spider-Man on the lips.”

Tony laughs loudly, head thrown back.

“Move over intern Peter Parker! Tony Stark has found a new lover, Spider-Man! Oh how will I ever compete with such a handsome, funny, charismatic, perfect, fit, sweet-”

Tony shoves him. “Pepper is going to kill me now, ya know. It’s a picture! How are we going to deny that?”

Peter gasps. “You mean to say, you didn’t cheat on me with Spider-Man?!”

Tony rolls his eyes. “You fucking brat. I’m leaving you for Spider-Man. We’re through.”

Peter giggles and sits in Tony’s lap, kissing him on the lips. “Alright, I suppose I deserve it. Everyone knows Peter Parker doesn’t deserve Tony Stark anyway. A nobody from queens? Psh. But Spider-Man? Duh, everyone wants a piece of Spider-Man.”

Tony rolls his eyes yet again. “Just wait until they hear about your Nobel Prize, baby. Then you won’t be a nobody from Queens.”

Peter blushes and kisses Tony again. “I love you, baby. Even though you’re having an affair with Spider-Man.”

Tony snorts and kisses him back. “I love you too, dork.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send me more prompts!   
> https://tonystarkisaslut.tumblr.com/


End file.
